Doomed
by 1CarinoInu
Summary: When Kakashi investigates a disturbance at the public bathhouse late one evening, he inadvertently stumbles across a beautiful woman bathing. Who is she? His recent obsession. New chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Doomed - Written for the Kaka/Saku Elemental Symbolism Contest (Please go and vote!)  
**Warnings:** Voyeurism, nudity.  
**Word Count**: 1,461  
**Element:** Water

A cool breeze blew through the trees, the chilly temperature a sure sign that summer was ending and autumn was fast approaching. The leaves had already begun their change dying on the branches that had given birth to them only months prior.

The village known as Konoha slept peacefully this evening the usually busy streets were quiet, even at this hour, and devoid of life. Even the pubs that served the some of the more lively shinobi at this hour were quiet this night with only a sparse clientele, laying claim to a barstool or two sipping on a cup of their chosen poison.

A lone figure in standard issue Jounin uniform walked the hushed unpaved road, hands tucked into his pockets and slouching posture radiating a false sense of boredom. His trademark silver hair that seemed to defy gravity and the facemask and hitai-ate covering one eye gave away his identity – Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi was having a bad bout of insomnia and had found nothing to ward off his inability to sleep. Even Icha Icha wasn't helping to calm his abnormally unsteady nerves, nor was he really interested in drinking for the sake of finding sleep at the bottom of a bottle. His mind kept wandering and lingering onto one person that had become a sort of obsession in the last few months.

Haruno Sakura.

It was during a mission some months ago that he really got a chance to look at her, not only as a fellow Jounin but also as a woman. Her hair had grown longer now past her shoulder blades in long flowing pink waves, no longer cut just below her jaw line, while her forehead was dusted with wispy bangs. She still wore her hitai-ate as a headband to keep the long strands from obscuring her vision. He had noticed that during missions she wore it up and bound so as not to distract her from her job allowing him full view of the changes to her face. No longer was her face rounded but had lost a lot of the remaining baby fat revealing high cheekbones and sharper features.

Sakura's figure had changed much in the last few years, filling out more giving her more womanly curves rather than the usual flat form he recalled from her Genin days. She definitely wore her uniforms better than she had a few years ago.

It wasn't just her body that had changed. Where she had once consumed by all things Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura had finally given up the idea of the dark-haired missing-nin of ever returning to Konoha, much less her affections. Kakashi watched as the girl that had once been his student became the student of the current Hokage and turned into a force of nature. Her ability to control her chakra gave Sakura the capability to destroy in one minute, and heal in the next.

She was breathtaking in battle. Fierce. Loyal. Protective. She stirred emotions in Kakashi he didn't think he would ever feel again.

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the road and rubbed his uncovered eye in frustration. Could he not get her out of his mind? He was 32, almost 33 and she had turned 19 earlier in the year but the age gap was almost too much for him to get beyond. Would she even be interested in someone his age? Could she see herself with someone as damaged as he was? It didn't matter because Kakashi would continue to deny the attraction. It could never work.

His steps had led him somewhere where the scent of sulfur reached his sensitive nose. Kakashi looked up to discover that he was on the outskirts of the village near one of the public baths. The trickling and splashing sounds of water could be heard from his position on the road and he wondered, _'Who could be at the baths so late at night?'_

The bathhouse had opened only six months prior. The building surrounding an existing natural hot spring, the decks constructed with cedar wood. It helped to mask some of the sulfur smell from the outside and held up better when wet versus some other woods typically used. Besides, cedar was a beautiful wood appearance-wise and the owners had spared no expense in the construction, making it a work of art inside and out.

He recalled on his one visit there that the spring inside was surrounded by various sizes of boulders; some had been shaped as natural seats before placing them within the sparkling waters. Many trees and water-loving plants had been interspersed between the outer boulders and in front of the surrounding wooden walls giving an extra feeling of privacy.

Curiosity getting the better of the male, he decided to investigate, wondering if he would have to kick out some hoodlums for possibly damaging the property. Cloaking his chakra, Kakashi went into ninja mode and walked silently to the front door finding the lock undamaged and opened it.

_'Well, no sign of forced entry. That's a good thing.'_ The last thing he wanted was to have the damages come out of his pocket.

He gently grasped the door handle with his gloved hand and opened the door hoping against hope that it wouldn't creak. Releasing a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, Kakashi moved through the door and shut it behind him just as quietly and locked it from the inside making it more difficult for the suspect to escape.

He quickly inspected the dressing rooms, men's first and then the women's to find nothing out of the ordinary. However, his ears picked up the sound of movement within the water from a body cutting through it. There was definitely someone inside the spring.

Discreetly, the silver-haired Jounin made his way towards the entrance to the hot springs only to stop dead in his tracks. Standing practically in the middle of the pool was a woman. A _naked_ woman stood there with her hair bundled up in a towel upon her head hiding it from his view.

From behind, Kakashi could tell that she was in very good shape, possibly a Kunoichi having recently returned from a mission and wanting to wash the grime and stress away. He watched as she stood there like a water nymph, the water sitting just below her waist and giving him an unobstructed view of the top of her derrière.

To Kakashi, there was nothing more erotic than the view he had right that moment.

He watched as the figure moved gracefully taking what looked like a natural sponge and dipped it into the water. She then brought the sponge up to her neck and squeezed so that the water would drip along the planes of her shoulders and back. She repeated this action though moving the sponge to the other side of her neck and her shoulders his eyes never straying from each movement. Kakashi was mesmerized by the simple action of bathing and how in this moment the female made it look so _erotic._

Then his heart stopped when the mystery woman turned partially while washing under one arm, just enough to get a quick view of the slope of her breast and stomach before turning her back to him again.

_'So close,' _inner Kakashi practically whined at not getting to see more of her luscious breast. He could just almost imagine that they were full and pert, just enough to cup in his hand. Her nipples a dusky shade of pink just asking to be…

Oh yes, she was most definitely in wonderful shape as he purposely observed how the muscles of her arms, her back and shoulders flexed with each movement she made as she continued to run that piece of plant matter against her body. How he wanted to be that sponge and caress each part of that glorious figure!

He gulped, finding his mouth dry and certain clothing constricting at the moment but he continued to watch the mystery woman bathe not even caring how it looked from the outside. Hell, it wasn't like he wasn't known for reading porn in public. What was voyeurism added to his growing list of eccentricities!

Gracefully, the female walked to the opposite side of the pool and further from Kakashi to place the sponge down on the edge. Raising her hands to the towel, she slowly unwound it.

Long, flowing pink locks of hair fell down the luscious back that he had watched from his hidden spot just inside the building. Gasping silently and eyes widening in shock, Kakashi turned away hiding himself from view as his heart pounded in his ears at his discovery.

_'Oh God!'_

His obsession was complete. He was doomed.

Or was he?


	2. Chapter 2

Doomed, Part 2

_Because the readers asked politely… and yes, I am still taking a break from writing. Really. I am…_

_Errors are my own and sadly I don't own Naruto or its characters._

* * *

When the gates of Konoha rose up in the distance, a feeling of elation followed by relief inundated Sakura.

_'Home.' _

It was late in the evening… well, more like really early in the morning, but to the pink-haired Kunoichi it made no real difference. She was tired of being on the road, tired of traveling and just plain tired of being away from home. The female was really looking forward to her bed.

It was thanks in large part to the harvest moon up in the night sky that she could be return to the village so soon. Sakura was grateful for the light it gave off making it possible for her to continue to travel without having to stop for the night.

_'I'm going straight to the baths,'_ she thought to herself.

It had been a short A-ranked solo mission, ranked due to the _type_ of mission instead of the complexity, yet it was the fact it was a seduction mission that made her feel dirtier than normal.

_'Ugh. I hate seduction missions with a red-hot passion. But the money is really good…'_

At least she didn't have sleep with her target this time, and it made her appreciative to her teachers for developing her skills in Genjutsu as they had once again saved her from the nauseating task.

_'If only I can stay lucky in that regard.'_

It was an information retrieval mission. Normally this would be simple but the information was within some sleezy male's mind. A Pimp, of all people, was close with the leader of a drug ring in the land of Stone and it was her job to find out when and where the next major drug exchange was going to be. She'd had to _seduce_ the information out of her target and then erase the fact that she had been there from his mind leaving no trace of her existence.

Though she had to fend off some of the other males that frequented the club the target frequented, they let her pass once they realized who it was she was after. Once the pig of a male who was her mark got a good look at Sakura and her exotic looks, he couldn't keep his hands and eyes off of her making her task that much easier. The male was more than happy to take her to his private personal rooms for a little one-on-one time and was more than eager to answer her questions, especially after she injected him with an untraceable truth serum (that she developed) that would eventually do the double-duty of erasing the last 3 hours of the victim's memory.

Picking up the pace, the young female made it to the front gates swiftly and checked in with the two shinobi on guard duty before quickly running towards her desired destination.

_'Hot springs…oh how I've missed your healing properties.'_

She had been a regular at the newly opened baths and had made friends with the owners. By doing this, she had built a trust with them and they had given the Kunoichi the key to the building and access to the springs whenever she wanted. It was a sweet deal for when she came home after regular hours after a grueling mission to some kami-awful country that wasn't her home.

It was part of her life as a nin of Konoha and though it had its downs, it definitely had its upsides; the male shinobi being one of them. There were some fine male specimen's that Sakura worked with, all slim figures with muscles in all the right places. There were times she loved being a med nin where routine physicals of those males were many.

Having gotten over her obsessive crush over the last Uchiha some time ago, the 19-year-old was still single and she attributed it to the fact that if she wasn't away on missions, she was at the hospital saving lives and healing the sick and infirm. She wouldn't give up her life for anything, but more and more she began to think about what it would be like to have a male in her life that was something other than a friend or teammate.

She could honestly say that she wasn't lonely, for she had many friends that would keep her busy during those miniscule opportunities that she had for free time, but it wasn't the same as having a companion and lover; someone to lean on and be there for her.

It hadn't helped either that more and more she was erotic having dreams of a certain silver-haired Jounin that left her wet and wanting on many mornings. She didn't know when she started to see him as something more than just her ex-sensei.

Honestly, Kakashi was a beautiful male in many ways. He was loyal to his friends and comrades almost to a fault, sometimes putting himself in dangerous situations and giving Sakura a heart attack when she'd hear about them. He had an amazing gift when it came to strategy and command during a battle as seen during the Fourth Shinobi War. He had a way, and aura about him that screamed 'alpha male' that made her want to be dominated by him and that frightened her. She really wanted to know what was under that mask of his but looks weren't everything to Sakura. It was personality and compatibility that ranked high with her.

And a sense of humor, which she lately discovered Kakashi did not lack. He just seemed to hide it from the rest of the world and let it loose when you least expected it.

He was 32, and to her it wasn't that big of an age gap, but what about her friends? The villagers? What would her Shishou think?

As Sakura approached the quiet street that the public bath stood she could smell the sulfur already mixed in with the scents of pine needles and cedar and she picked up the pace.

She walked up the steps that led to the front door and took out the key that she had hidden away in her kunai pouch, unlocked the door and shut it behind her. She neglected to lock it back up in her hurry to get to the women's dressing area where she kept her own personal locker with bathing supplies there.

Stripping quickly, Sakura practically ran to the bathing area where she soaped down her body and rinsed before going into the onsen to soak, foregoing washing her hair that evening. She figured she'd wash it at home later since she hated going to bed with wet hair and it took too damn long to dry.

She wrapped up her long pink hair into a clean dry towel turban-style, grabbed a large natural sponge to rub down her body with and walked up to the soothing hot sulfur waters. Dipping her foot into the heated waters, Sakura found the temperature more than adequate and stepped in before sitting in a corner seat, compliments of the stones that had been shaped for that specific purpose. She slumped down further so that she could immerse herself up to her shoulders.

"Ahhh," she exhaled as the hot water did its job and melted the knots in her tired muscles. She looked up into the night sky as she soaked and enjoyed the sight of the stars there. She tried to identify the constellations as a way to keep her mind awake and distracted from thinking about a certain silver-haired Jounin.

After about 15 minutes she stood up and grabbed the sponge she had dropped on the side of the pool and dipped it in the water before rubbing it against her arms and shoulders. As she gently massaged the sponge against her body, she stilled when she felt an energy she would never _not_ recognize.

_ 'Why is he up and out in this area so late?'_ she wondered.

Focusing her shinobi senses on the chakra signature of the male outside the building, she tracked him as he opened the door and walked inside. She walked further into the center of the pool where is was shallowest and then resumed slowly massaging her muscles with the sponge making sure that her back was to the entrance of the dressing area as she senses as the male moved within the building, getting closer to where she was. The lower depth of the pool would afford her 'peeping tom' nothing more than a view of her lower back and the very top of her behind.

When she felt him get very close, most likely the entrance to the bathing area, he stopped and she was thankful her back was to him and that her hair was covered, protecting her identity. Deciding to try something on the male of her dreams, Sakura decided to continue with her bathing yet taking her time to draw things out almost… erotically.

She wet the sponge and slowly bring up to her body, stopping at just beneath her chin and on her shoulder, squeezing the sponge allowing the water to cascade over her shoulder and back. Dipping the sponge back into the water, Sakura repeated this action on the other shoulder.

The kunoichi pulled out all of the tricks of the trade to make every movement look as seductive as possible, even going as far as turning slightly in order to give him more of a side view of her breast before turning her back to him once again. But it was quickly getting tiresome and it was time for the male to make a decision.

_'Time to step things up a notch.' _Sakura smirked. _'Let's see what you do when you realize who it is you've been spying on.'_

She slowly walked to the far end of the pool while keeping her back to the male watching her, and placed the sponge upon the dry edge. Lifting her hands up to the white towel covering her hair, she unwound it allowing her long pink hair to cascade in thick waves down the middle of her back.

The almost silent gasp she heard behind her was all she needed to know that he'd recognized her.

Her smile widened considerably.

She turned around to face the entrance of the building and the hiding spot of the elusive male and walked through the water towards the pool exit. She could tell he hadn't moved from his spot on the other side of the entry since she could still feel his energy in the same position. Now it was time to let him know she knew he was there.

"Kakashi?" she called from the water. "I know you're there," she told the empty space. "Come and join me for a bath?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_AN: I love a good cliffhanger. I started working on this chapter weeks ago and have slowly and methodically added bits and pieces along the way. I originally wrote 'Doomed' as a one-shot, but many asked for a continuation. Well, here it is! Of course, chapter 3 will be a lemon, so I am warning you now. When will it be posted? I have no idea._

_Thank you everyone that have reviewed, favorite and even those of you who followed – you knew I just had to continue this! _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Warning: Citrus content - do not read if you don't like. _

* * *

_"Kakashi?" she called from the water. "I know you're there," she called out to the empty space with the knowledge that he was there._

_"Come and join me for a bath?"_

There was no question that she was inviting him to more than just a bath just by the invitation and Kakashi found that he was so stunned that his body wouldn't move even though the impulse to accept the invitation was there.

What was he afraid of? Was he afraid that Sakura was teasing him and would not actually follow through with what he thought she was suggesting? Was he afraid that she _would _follow through and he might not be able to let her go once he'd had her? Or was it just the fear of letting someone close again and possibly losing him or her that prevented him from moving?

Either way, he needed to make a decision and soon hoping that his body would move once the decision was made. He had a feeling that Sakura would lose her patience and leave if he didn't.

He heard the telltale sound of the water splashing signifying that Sakura was moving. Either she was continuing with her bath or she was leaving the water. Though his hearing was almost as good as his ninken, sometimes he had difficulty determining what the sounds meant. His back was still to the wall, his eyes closed and his body was tense and sweating profusely beneath his clothing as he waged the internal battle against himself as he tried to decide what to do.

As he warred with himself he failed to notice that Sakura had left the pool and quietly walked towards the entrance to where Kakashi stood before stopping before him in all of her gloriously naked splendor.

"Kakashi?" she called from barely a foot in front of him. His eyes popped open (although only one was visible) and he gasped at being caught off guard as well as from seeing the vision of loveliness that stood before him. She was obviously comfortable in her body as she stood there with her hands at her sides as if she were wearing clothing. He could feel the heat of her body radiate towards him as well as see the steam hover over her skin like a caress as a result of her heated body in the cold air.

Heart pounding in a rapid tattoo against his chest, his adrenaline skyrocketed and his body responded to her in ways that he'd only recently considered. He saw her smirk as his lone eye traveled her naked form noting that her entire form was a lovely pale pink from the heat of the spring and her thighs and hips were just full enough to be considered healthy for childbearing. As his eye moved up his mouth watered at the sight of her tawny nipples that were puckered from the cold air and he wanted nothing more than to suckled them until she was a moaning mess of jelly.

"Kakashi?" she repeated. "Are you okay?"

His eye quickly went from her breast to her face and she smirked at him knowing exactly what he was doing. She knew he was a bit of a pervert. Years with him and various volumes of Icha Icha had taught her that. However, he'd never done anything untoward with regards to her and she had never seen the copy nin do or say anything that made her feel uncomfortable as a female. If anything, he always treated her and most women like a true gentleman.

But oh how she wanted him to show her what he knew; what he had learned from those erotica he read.

Kakashi gulped before almost squeaking out, "I'm fine, Sakura." His baritone voice had risen to a higher tenor and it made Sakura's smirk turn into a full smile.

"You seem a bit tense, _Sensei," _she purred out seductively.

_'Oh hell,' _Kakashi flinched in his mind. Her calling him Sensei like that turned him on yet made him feel like a dirty old man at the same time. However, it played into one of his deepest, darkest, _dirtiest,_ fantasies and here she was feeding it. _Encouraging_ it even.

Sakura knew that the male before her was fighting himself and losing so she had no difficulty in moving closer to him and putting her petite hands on his shoulders and gently running them down and back up his arms in a soothing manner. As she moved even closer to him, he seemed to tense even more and Sakura turned up the heat even more by pressing her already dry form to his clothed one and whispering into his left ear.

_"Let me make you feel good, _Sensei."

Kakashi groaned as his mind and body gave in and he grabbed the naked woman and pressed her even closer against him while growling out, "_Mine!"_

Before Sakura could protest the possessive declaration, Kakashi had his mask down and had captured her lips in a heated kiss that she could feel burning through her body increasing the almost painful desire that had only had just begun to percolate through her heated body. Her response to his kiss was intense as he dominated her entire being with his tongue and lips and teeth.

Kakashi was lost to his most primal urges and he couldn't be happier at the moment. He had wanted this woman in his arms for a while and she had given herself to him willingly even though he knew he should have declined. But the way she felt in his arms, the way she tasted… it was like heaven.

His lips moved from hers as he made a trail down her jaw and neck, paying homage to her left shoulder and sucking there just a little harder leaving a dark red love bite. Before the night was over she would be covered with them, he promised to himself.

His gloved hands were everywhere and Sakura was quickly losing her mind in the haze of the obvious foreplay and she realized that he was still clothed. Trying to clear her mind from the fog, Sakura's idle hands began to move with a purpose causing Kakashi to let her go while she removed his flak jacket and dropping it to the ground followed by his long-sleeved shirt which he assisted her with. Once his shirt was off, his undershirt with attached mask (which she finally realized had been down hence the fact she could feel not only his lips but his teeth and tongue) was removed. She gasped when her brain finally recognized the fact that he was barefaced and she couldn't help but run her hands over his features.

In a word her ex-sensei was _beautiful._ He had sharp features that had been buried under that mask for years, high cheekbones and a chiseled jaw and pointed chin. His nose was narrow and all in all he looked aristocratic.

Neji had nothing on Kakashi in looks.

Sakura had always thought the Hyuuga branch member had been the epitome of aristocratic handsomeness (next to a certain Uchiha), but Kakashi definitely took the award.

She removed his Leaf headband next so that she could see both of his eyes and his entire face. His eyes were what gave away the weight of the losses he'd felt over his lifetime as well as the poor sleep patterns he obviously experienced. Sakura knew he'd suffered from bouts of insomnia over the years but she wasn't sure if it was out of self-preservation or something much more deep-routed plagued him. However, the slight bags and wrinkles under his eyes said a lot about the male.

She ran a thumb over the scar that bisected the eye that housed the gifted eye and she heard Kakashi inhale sharply. Sakura stood on tiptoes and reached her lips to the scar kissing it as a way to convey that it was okay before traveling her lips down his cheek and jaw, nipping his chin and then nibbling at his lower thin lip. Kakashi responded by taking over and kissing her until she was breathless once again.

Hands and lips continued to roam each other as they built up the sexual tension between them.

Kakashi's mind was lost to his desire for the beauty before him but not so much that he didn't realize where it was that they were. In all honesty he didn't want their first time to be on the ground in a public bath so making a quick decision followed by a series of hand signals behind the kunoichi's back, they disappeared in a puff of smoke and a swirl of leaves only to reappear in his apartment's bedroom.

Kakashi picked up the dazed woman bridal style and carried her to his bed and laid her down, gazing at her beautiful body as it was splayed on _his _bed. Slowly he unbuckled the belt at his waist followed by unbuttoning his pants and lowering the zipper of his fly. Grasping the fabric at his hips, Kakashi lowered his trousers and briefs slowly down over his hips, teasing the female that watched him strip just for her. She had leaned up on her elbows so she could get a better look at him and he made use of her position by giving her the show she wanted.

Bent down and over a bit to remove his trousers completely, Kakashi stood up and heard the slight gasp from his soon-to-be lover and he looked up to her.

Sakura was blushing.

She was blushing and he could tell that her breathing had picked up to an almost pant. He could tell her arousal had picked up (thanks to his almost canine-like nose) and he grinned at the almost glossy look in her eyes as her thighs began to slowly rub together trying to relieve the tension building between them.

Sakura felt her face heat up as she watched Kakashi lower his pants and stand up slowly giving her a perfect view of what the Kami had blessed him with. Her heartbeat sped up and she began to pant as her mind traveled to the things that could be done with that impressive tool causing her body to prepare for it. Her arousal skyrocketed when he grinned and she rubbed her thighs together subconsciously trying to relieve the pressure building in her core.

Kakashi crawled onto the bed, arms and hands on the bed first, followed by his knees as he approached his prey. He could tell she was getting skittish by the way she was now looking for a way to escape and he couldn't allow that. He had finally gotten her where he wanted her, in his bed, and he was not going to let her get away.

As the male approached her Sakura was beginning to loose the nerve that had built up since this little game began. Although, it never was a game to begin she found herself losing the courage that she had built up over time. It was one thing to dream and fantasize, but to actually go through with the fantasy was an entirely different thing. Her eyes began to search for a means of escape but Kakashi must have sensed her hesitance and pounced.

Skin met skin and both parties moaned at the feeling. Kakashi then began to gently kiss her lips only to begin rebuilding that ember into an all-consuming flame.

Sakura gasped when Kakashi thrust his hips against her groin and he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and swept his tongue in to tenderly dominate her mouth before abandoning it in favor of venturing lower. He caught a nipple between his teeth and bit it gently, causing Sakura to jerk harshly against his hardened length and making him hiss. Without even realizing it, Sakura moved her hands up and threaded her fingers through his hair, gripping the slightly long white length in an attempt to keep his mouth in place as she marveled at the feelings his mouth was causing.

Kakashi moved lower, kissing between her breasts, down her abs and stomach until he reached the point of where her heady scent originated. Looking up at Sakura's faced only to find her in a daze of desire, Kakashi lowered himself before gently parting her and tasting her.

"Oh god," Sakura moaned making Kakashi's already solid unyielding cock twitch and harden even more, if that was possible. He absolutely loved the way she responded to him

His tongue lapped and tasted, penetrated and teased causing the pink-haired woman to be at his mercy. For all of her strength this was one time she was weak and Kakashi couldn't help but enjoy it. Immensely.

"Kakashi," she whined as he continued to torment her, never penetrating her with more than his tongue. When he knew she was close to her first release, Kakashi then inserted two of his digits into her waiting channel and watched as her body arched and bowed, her eyes clamped shut as she let out a long keening sound and her sheath tightened around his fingers.

He tried to pump his fingers but her body clamped tightly around him making it practically impossible to move them without possibly hurting her. Instead he watched and waited, marveling at the beauty of her reactions and waiting for her to relax so that he could move on to the main event.

When Sakura came she couldn't help but almost wail from the intensity of the orgasm. Her body tightened and she saw white while her insides seemed to pulse with energy. It was the most amazing experience she had ever had. If Kakashi could bring her that amazing of a release with his mouth and fingers, she couldn't imagine what he could do when they finally became one.

Finally relaxing but still panting from her exertions, Sakura finally opened her eyes to see Kakashi staring from above her, his body placed strategically between her thighs and his forearms places on either side of her frame. His eyes were sharp conveying a question as they stared into her hazy ones.

She nodded once before giving him a smile and he responded immediately.

Kakashi took his time even though his body was telling him to bury himself in her heated sheath and plow into her like the dog he was, but this was their first time and he didn't want to ruin the moment by losing himself into his own pleasure. He could take her hard and fast later but the initial mating would be something special for both of them.

He maneuvered his hips gliding his cock against her wetness before moving just so, his tip separating the pink covered petals of her opening and slowly moving inside her silken sheath. She was hot and tight and was sucking him in while at the same time pushing him out; her muscles massaged his length in spasms even after he hit her end. He was hard put not to lose control, pump once or twice and just cum, but he shuddered out a breath and gained control.

Sakura wasn't much better. _She was so full_! Her prior lovers (and there was no way she was sharing the names for fear of them being hunted down) had never been so endowed nor filled her so well! Sakura could feel _all_ of him inside her; even the definition of the head of his cock and the veins that lined it and it was an amazing feeling. She almost worried that she wouldn't be able to hold out very long and it was a testament to not only Kakashi's size, but also his skills as a lover.

Kakashi moved within her stoking the small fire within her, building slowly until it had become a raging inferno. Sounds of slapping skin, groans and grunts could be heard in the darkened apartment, the only light shining was from the street light outside Kakashi's bedroom apartment window. Moans turned into pleas of "harder" and "faster" and it wasn't long before Sakura screamed her release followed by Kakashi's long drawn out moan as her body drew his life-giving seed from his body.

* * *

Kakashi awoke abruptly from his dream in his bed with a gasp. The aftermath of his dream could be felt and it was cold and sticky on his lower body. He sat up alone in his darkened apartment on his bed wearing only his now soiled boxers and he grunted in frustration. This was not the first dream he had of her and yet it was the first time he had seen them both reach completion before awakening. Funny how is actual body reacted similarly and now he had a mess to deal with.

_'Lovely.'_

Shifting his legs to the side of the bed and onto the floor, Kakashi cradled his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees. The dreams had been plaguing him for weeks and he was not getting any decent sleep and his concentration was off because of it. Being around the subject of his dreams only brought him more frustration and he'd almost embarrassed himself because of his body's reaction to her.

Her scent seemed to be the main trigger for him, though just her smile and the sparkle in her eyes when she saw him and spoke to him did the trick as well. Neither of them had ever brought up the subject of their attraction, but they could both tell it was there.

Maybe he needed to bring things out in the open. Maybe just to talk to her and draw her out by telling her of his _own_ feelings. He'd been denying them for so long, watching her from afar and spending time with her under the guise as a 'friend' just wasn't cutting it. He needed to tell her if only to get it off of his chest and move on in life.

If she accepted his feelings and confessed her own? He'd be ecstatic. The mere thought of that beautiful woman being his did awful, wonderful things to his body.

If she didn't go with her feelings and denied him? Then he would take a vacation in another country for an extended period of time, provided the Hokage would let him leave the village. Though, if he explained to her that her ex-apprentice and his ex-student had broken his heart, she might give him a break.

_Might_ being the operative word.

He sighed as he got up from the bed and went to take a shower, noting that it was in the middle of the night before strolling into his bathroom and shimmying out of his boxers and dropping them on the floor along the way.

_'Tomorrow.'_ he thought with determination. _ 'Yes, tomorrow I'll talk to her,'_ he promised himself.

The dreams were taking their toll on the copy nin. It was time to make them a reality.

He hoped.

oOo

Meanwhile, on the other side of Konoha the object of Kakashi's dreams awoke from the same dream in a similar condition.

"Damnit!" she muttered out loud in her darkened apartment.

Sakura had been hard put not to put her hand through the wall next to her bed in her frustration. She'd been having the same dream for weeks now and it had been leaving her in a foul mood. Not only was she tired from lacking sleep but she was also horny and there was only one male that could put out the fire that had been building up within her.

Masturbation had helped a little bit, but it was nothing compared to the real deal and there was no way she was resorting to picking up some guy for a one-night stand, even if she knew that person and they were okay with it a night of relieving some tension. Somehow it just felt wrong to her to take advantage of someone no matter how willing, especially when your heart and mind were on someone else.

But honestly, was she ever going to give in and confess her feelings to Kakashi and maybe fulfill her deepest desire? To finally have and be with the one man who had stood by her side and supported her when she needed someone the most? Well, at least the last few years he had been there.

Certainly, he'd been a terrible sensei during her Genin years but she'd learned so much more once he wasn't her teacher. Besides, they had been spending more time together thanks to the abundance of missions that required the two of them due to their combined, unique abilities.

Thinking about him was only making things worse and the throbbing between her thighs was building up once again.

"Grrr," she growled out to herself. She wasn't making it any easier on herself by thinking about Kakashi as was evident in the dampness of her panties.

Standing up from her bed, Sakura stretched her tired muscles as she tried to get the blood moving in her body before she looked out the window of her room to discover it was still dark outside. A glance at her clock that read '2 AM' confirmed it.

"Great. Just what I need, to be up and wide awake at two in the fucking morning," she groused.

Sighing, the pink-haired girl turned on the lamp next to her bed and flinched at the brightness. Once her eyes adjusted she decided that a shower was definitely in order and maybe a cup of hot tea and a light meal along with a good book would follow. A distraction was what she needed to take her mind off of him.

With that plan in mind, Sakura padded her way towards the bathroom and into the shower.

oOo

The shower had helped relax the white-haired male but not enough to help him fall back to sleep. Reading Icha Icha wasn't helping his cause either since every time Jiraya wrote about the female in the book, images of his pink-haired dream lover danced through his head.

He gently laid his book on the coffee table and rose up from the couch with a grunt and decided to go out for a walk. Maybe the cool night air would help him relax a little. Having already dressed, Kakashi slipped on his shoes by the side of the door and exited the apartment making his way through the empty streets of Konoha.

It was twenty minutes or so that Kakashi's feet, or his subconscious, had led him to the part of town that Sakura lived. It was not long before he found himself looking at the apartment building she lived in and was stunned to find the light in her apartment window to be on.

_'What could she be doing up at this time of night?'_ he wondered. _'Surely she couldn't be _entertaining_ someone, could she?'_

That thought made something in his chest tighten and all of a sudden Kakashi was having a difficult time breathing. Before long he was practically hyperventilating and had made it to Sakura's door, pounding on it in his fear.

Sakura couldn't believe that someone was making such a ruckus out this time of the night… well, err.. morning really, but damn! She had been sipping on a hot cup of chamomile tea when the pounding began. She searched the chakra signature and recognized it and wondered what he was doing up at that time of night and why was he there at her door?

Getting up from her spot on the floor, Sakura made sure that her robe covered her appropriately and secured the tie (like having any male that was not your significant other see her dressed as such was appropriate) and padded to the front door. Unlocking the deadlock she turned the nob and opened the door to reveal the object of her dreams: Kakashi.

"Yo," he greeted her with a wave and sheepish smile as if he hadn't been frantic only moments before.

"Hi yourself," the pinkette replied in kind. "What are you doing up so late and at my door?"

"May I come in?" he asked trying not to seem desperate even though he really wanted her to allow him in.

Sakura shrugged trying to seem nonchalant and allowed him to cross the threshold into her domain. She closed the door behind him and didn't lock it because she didn't think he'd be staying long. '_What is his deal?'_

"Kakashi? Are you okay?" She was beginning to worry. The only reason she would see him at odd hours was when he was hurt after a mission, but she knew he hadn't been on one recently. _'What's going on?'_

He'd been standing in the middle of her living room with his back to her and was quietly taking in her space. It was the first time he'd been inside and he was memorizing the scents. He could tell she was drinking chamomile tea as it was the strongest scent at that moment. Her own smell pervaded the small space of her home and a much spicier, headier scent came from the direction of what he believed to be her bedroom. It wasn't old but it was recent.

His body reacted. Hard. He wished, for once, that he didn't wear the mask so he could breath that scent in unhindered, but he wouldn't be able to hide his physical reaction and embarrass himself.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi turned to look at her and gave her a wan smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She didn't believe him for a second.

Figuring he'd open up when he was ready, her mother's years of domestic training kicked in. "Would you like to sit down?" She pointed to the worn but comfortable couch. "Have a cup of tea with me?"

"I'd like that. Thank you." Kakashi sat as Sakura quietly moved to the kitchen to heat more water and prepare his tea. When she returned she had a tray with a pot along with a bit of honey, some lemon wedges and milk. She'd also brought a small plate with tea cookies to snack on and he was impressed at her attempt at being hospitable at such an hour of the morning.

"I wasn't sure how you liked your tea so I brought a few extra items in case you wanted milk or honey or lemon, even," she told him as she placed the tray on the coffee table and sat on the couch on the opposing end as far away as she could, which wasn't very. She then proceeded to pour him a cup and handed it to him to add what he wanted.

As Kakashi added a little honey to his cup Sakura watched him. It amazed her how he made such a mundane task look graceful. She had never seen her ex-sensei do anything less than so with the few exceptions that he had been caught off guard by something. Those times his reactions had been almost comical and Sakura chuckled quietly.

"Something funny, Sakura?"

Gracing Kakashi with a beaming smile she replied honestly. "For a male you're awfully graceful," she told him.

"How do you mean?"

Her cheeks began to turn a lovely shade of pink even in the low light. "The way you move is so precise and smooth even in battle. If I didn't know you better I'd say that you were trained in ballet," she replied, her face turning a darker red.

Kakashi had to laugh in spite of how absurd her thinking was. "Ballet?" he mused. "Let me guess. You were imagining me in a leotard?"

It wasn't exactly what she was imagining, though now that he brought it up she was hard put not to visualize just that. The next thing that came to mind was Kakashi in a tutu dancing "Swan Lake" and she began to crack up laughing.

When she got in control of herself, Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and apologized. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi," she barely got out in between gasps and chuckles. "I hadn't thought of that but since you brought it up..."

"Hn. Well, I'm glad it was so entertaining." He sounded a little hurt but let it slide because her laughter made the twinge of pain go away. He loved the way she laughed even at his expense.

"Oh it was," she snickered. "Thank you for that. I haven't had a good laugh in ages," she told him soberly.

"You're very welcome." Kakashi went to take a sip of his rapidly cooling tea and stopped. Making a quick decision, his left hand rose to the tip of his mask and gently pulled down the fabric below his jawline revealing his entire face to Sakura.

She gasped.

He smiled while taking a sip of his tea and looking at her at the same time. When the cup moved away from his face, Sakura took a really good look at him before he changed his mind and put the mask back up.

Kakashi had showed up without his headband so the view Sakura got was of his entire visage. In her dreams she had always pictured him one way and she had to say she was really close. He had a strong chiseled jawline and high cheekbones. His nose was long and narrow but perfectly proportioned for his face. She'd seen his eyes before, mismatched Sharingan red and dark gray but combined with the full effect of seeing his entire face...! Even the way his hair hung down over his eyes just seemed to scream _SEXY!_

"Wow," she whispered in awe. Kakashi's cheeks turned slightly red, which for him was unusual. He'd always been told by those few women who'd seen his face that he was handsome, but for some reason Sakura's response embarrassed him. But he kept his eyes on her face as she blatantly ogled him.

Edging closer to the copy nin who looked ready to bolt at any minute, Sakura continued to stare at his features committing them to memory. "You really are beautiful, did you know that?"

Kakashi smiled. It was a charming yet cocky as one side of his mouth lifted slightly higher than the other. Sakura suddenly had the overwhelming urge to kiss him and did just that.

She'd already maneuvered her way closer to him and Kakashi felt the warmth of her body as her jade eyes looked into his own. Before he knew it her lips were on his in a chaste kiss that ended much too quickly for his tastes.

Grasping the arms that had been planted on either side of him on the couch while stealing a kiss, Kakashi pulled her back to him, her body crushing his as his lips crashed on hers in an explosion of heat and urgency.

Sakura squeaked and stiffened momentarily in shock before melting into her ex-sensei's form, the lack of a flak jacket allowing her to feel just about every muscle in his upper body. His hands released her arms but wrapped tightly around her, pulling her flush against him and Sakura barely realized that she was straddling him.

The light pink terrycloth robe she wore parted where her legs met and had she been more aware of things, she would have been mortified at the fact that she wore only a pair of underwear beneath it. However, she was too blissfully unaware of the state of her undress at the moment as Kakashi continued to kiss her silly.

When his hands grasped her tight little behind and ground into her, Sakura gasped giving the male the perfect opportunity to dive into her mouth.

Kakashi plundered her luscious lips, sucking them and then her tongue that delved into her mouth in what seemed like an attempt to taste every little part of her. He just couldn't get enough of her and the emotions that flooded his entire body made him physically shake from pure lust. The fact that he laid beneath her on the couch with her seemingly in command made him groan with need.

Kami he wanted her! He wanted to possess her entire being, maker her totally and completely his.

Grabbing her around the waist, he quickly flipped positions but with her fully on her back against the cushions of the couch and him between her long, glorious legs. Sakura's robe loosened giving Kakashi the opportunity to touch her and he ground his hips against her erotically making her gasp and shake beneath him.

Releasing the tie that was holding her robe somewhat closed, Kakashi parted the fabric so that he could view her better. He looked up to Sakura with such need but also in askance as if to see if it was okay if he proceeded.

The look in Kakashi's miss-matched eyes made all of the nights she lost disappear. He was there, now, doing what she had only dreamed of and she would be insane to not allow him to continue. She was just about to nod in approval when the thought that this might only be a one-time thing flooded through her mind.

And that was what made her stop him. The pain began to build in her chest with that knowledge and her eyes began to well up with tears. Tears of hurt, of longing and unrequited feelings.

"I-I can't," she whispered forlornly and the tears began to fall from her eyes.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to do. He was for once at a loss. Sakura seemed to want this as much as he, seemed to just as needy as him as well. Then why did she want to stop?

"Sakura," he began quietly. "What is it?" He needed to know why she was denying herself, denying him. He knew there was something there between them, something more than just the act of sex itself. So what was keeping her from things moving forward?

Feeling overwhelmed by her emotions Sakura did what she did best; she pushed Kakashi off of her body and ran. "I just can't!" she yelled as she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Kakashi fell onto the couch and wondered. _'What the hell?'_

She'd always been emotional as a teenager but she'd seem to grow out of it mostly over the years. He'd watched her mature and harden into the strong kunoichi she was today. However, now he really began to question whether she'd grown up at all.

He could hear the muffled sobs in the other room and it did something to him. He felt horrible for making her cry like that even though he didn't know what he'd done wrong. Maybe he needed to push a little more and find out what it was that made her push him away. It wouldn't be healthy for their friendship to leave things as that were, nor would they be comfortable working together any more no matter how professional they were.

He still wanted her and he was pretty sure she wanted just by her actions alone.

Standing up from the couch he took a deep cleansing breath before making a decision what to do next.

* * *

_AN: I know… I'm eeebbilll… After taking God knows how long to update, I leave you with cliffhanger (even though this was supposed to be the last chapter) and no promises as to when the last chapter will be done. I've already got it started (because this was just getting too long) but it's been tough finding time to write any more._

_School starts in a week and I've just started my vacation and have much to do to get the youngest kiddo ready to go, including a trip to Six Flags and Sea World. _

_Anyway, thanks to everyone that have reviewed, favorite, followed. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this little tale!_


End file.
